User talk:Bluefire2/Archive 3
The game is For example, this one. it's called Tiny Castle. Whatever, if you don't want to play it, you are not forced to play it. I tell you only because I think if you play any Nitrome game and you like it, maybe you can understand better the wiki. 19:17, January 30, 2012 (UTC) What did I do? O.O Added. And could you please tell me what the difference is between the Common.css/js and the Wikia.css/js stuff? 00:50, January 31, 2012 (UTC) RE:/\/\E|-| Sure. I suppose you want Admin rights to place it on the .css? -- 22:48, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::That would be great, but I can't edit the .css or .js for my site, as to do that I have to pay for some premium blog. And I don't really want to pay for a premium blog. -- 13:36, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm annoying , not, really I'm thinking I am very annoying. If do you think this too, only let me know. Bye! 16:31, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :I thought pi was infitite. So, you will not play it? 16:39, February 4, 2012 (UTC) signature please do my sign, i have already posted on the sign request page 20:16, February 4, 2012 (UTC) zpam hey, i only wanted to spam with questions have you played nitrome games? have you read the thing i put on the signs page? are you boy? have you brushed your teeth? do you like pie? do you like spam? are you blue? do you keep playing runescape?? do you like my questions?? 02:33, February 6, 2012 (UTC) questions oh... you were supposed to ANSWER the questions 13:56, February 6, 2012 (UTC) sign i think you didn't read: yeah, its good but could you put dark blue backround, yellow border and all letters in yello, i want to see how it looks, and remember, can you put in bolt or comic sasans ms?? the other things are good 21:10, February 8, 2012 (UTC) RE:NUB K -- 21:51, February 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Umad Good thing I forgot to reply the first time then. It's been added. I also deleted the Wikia.css, since there is nothing else on there. And thank you for correcting my...wrong choice of words. 23:51, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Archive Tool So I stole installed an archive tool onto Nitrome Wiki. The archiving tool works pretty well, but it leaves a red link called Template:ArchiveList behind once the page is archived. Is there any way to fix this? 01:25, February 12, 2012 (UTC) : Sure, that is, if you remember.... And by the way, I am certainly aware that I have broken a rule that the community was hardly aware of. I would agree with Takeshi64 on this one. 23:23, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Sig Sorry, I didn't know you couldn't make boxes. I'm fine with anything. I just think my current sig is kinda bulky and wierd. 12:33, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Code Check I have a feeling at least one thing is wrong with my new sig. I'm going to post it only once, on your talk page, so if I violated a signature rule, you can tell me before I use it too many times. Code: Takeshi64 Talk Contribs }} 13:30, February 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sig I think he wants a tablet sig. Anyway, I made it, and it's cool! 14:17, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Aww... Ok, I did know about the animation policy. In turn, I will propose a new one. I think that files in signatures should be restricted by size, not by animation or photo. I don't know if I should tell you this, but the image in my sig is three times bigger file size than the animation. Also, if you watch RSK's signature, the dog is a gif. It moves its ears and tail occasionally. P.S. This is not a personal image. Look at this and compare it with my sig. I used the type. 22:52, February 12, 2012 (UTC) sign can you put this color as the shadow of my sign??: 00:25, (UTC) how do i use your browser detector???? 01:26, d (UTC) that page doesnt exist 02:44, February 13, 2012 (UTC) can you make a page with a working detector??? 02:57, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Tanks You might be aware that over a hundred pages have already been manually added to a category called Articles with jpg images. Since users here refer to the pages more than the image, it might be more helpful to make a template that addressese the page with the image on it rather than the image itself. 00:04, February 21, 2012 (UTC) i dont know utold me to answer you but i am doing so *trollface* 19:16, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I think it's a great idea, but What am I going to do with all the fanart that's been uploaded to the Wiki already? Exterminate Delete them all or keep the current image policy we have already? 07:40, February 23, 2012 (UTC) : Wouldn't I be violating Nitrome Wiki's image policy, since fanart is allowed at the moment? I don't think I should just suddenly change the policy. 23:55, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::...Nitrome Wiki's been really unresponsive to proposals lately. I suggest you start the forum thread so I can sit back and watch you do your...magic to perk them up. 07:36, February 24, 2012 (UTC) sign can you put this color as the shadow of my sign?? 14:27, February 23, 2012 (UTC) THANKS A LOT FOR WRITTING THE TOP MESSAGE I JUST WON THE LUCKY EDIT!!!!!! THANKS 14:32, February 23, 2012 (UTC) hey, your browser detector was COOL, send me moar things like that please 17:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Uh... What do you want me to say about it? That I reverted vandalism and blocked the user? O_O 21:35, February 24, 2012 (UTC) : (Me going all panicky) So....I don't know! Am I supposed to block the user? 21:39, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Terribly sorry I was looking at Recent Changes to view some more Wiki Activity, but for some reason, I ended up clicking "rollback" on your signature page. So I tried to revert it, because I honestly didn't mean to do that. 22:10, February 24, 2012 (UTC) : Meh. It's kewl. How do you get your personal images to fit in that border-radius template, though? When I tried it, it kept showing the image URL. 22:20, February 24, 2012 (UTC) thanks thanks, but ahh i '''cant '''download things 01:24, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article nomination page User:Random-storykeeper/FAtest Making a draft of Nitrome:Featured Article before it goes back on there again. Nitrome Wiki's had this issue before with the same featured article staying for over a year. I suppose you'll be suggesting we follow the Runescape way of doing featured articles...? 21:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) About Graveyard Thanks. I've written this in the Community Messages. 13:50, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Tags Umm... Thanks BlueFire2. I really have no idea what tags are but thanks any way... Grammar Cat 21:05, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:tags Thanks bluefire2! Niw I know what tags are. Also I noticed on your user page you have 'Hello mr. and then you quote churchill' Umm... mr? So that sound really strange hello mr. Grammar Cat... I'm a girl .... Any way thanks! Grammar Cat 22:07, February 27, 2012 (UTC) So does that mean An alternative must be used? Or the tags not used at all? 01:35, February 28, 2012 (UTC) idk what to put here where do i put that code????? thanks 02:56, February 28, 2012 (UTC) COOOOOOOL (but i can make the same in flash cs3 hehehe...) 14:42, February 28, 2012 (UTC) SEND ME MOAR THINGS SEND ME MOAR!!!!!!! and teach me PLZZZZZZZ (i also got a lucky edit badge when i messaged you lng time ago) 15:46, February 28, 2012 (UTC) teach me anithing u want 18:18, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ok if u like harry poter watch this its very cool: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y57sYHIDP_Y 19:53, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :: oh, yeah i forgot i was triying to edit the animation u give me ( this: Hover over teh square :to get some cool thing but i want the dv instead of hover i want like clicking. thanks. 19:57, February 28, 2012 (UTC) o hai teher how do i make the dropdown bar?? 19:13, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :one question, when are you connected to chat on what chat are u?? 19:51, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :: i am asking in what chat do you connect, i dont understand, i dont sign with code i only put the sign button 20:06, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::: sign corrected, bout the chat ill simplify so even the more dumb people can understand: :::ARE YOU CONNECTED TO ANY WIKIA CHAT?!?!?!??!??! 20:16, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::well, so what chat are you connected on when you are online? 20:24, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::: oh, yeah, can you make meh a new messages thing that links to my guezbook?? like yours 20:28, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure It's Green dreaming about beating Blue with what looks like a rolling pin. Both are from the Nitrome game Test Subject Blue :). 23:56, March 1, 2012 (UTC)